narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sakura Haruno/Archive 1
New outfit? Since when did Sakura wear her new outfit on Shippuden? It looks kind of cute, I guess. Just someone answer. --Rasengan888 :From time to time during the extra minutes in the Shippuden anime, mostly when she isen't on a mission. Jacce 21:00, 4 November 2008 (UTC) ::She's actually currently wearing it in the manga, when she's healing people from Pain's invasion. Ai Raiokachi 18:36, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Painful Sky Leg When did Sakura use this jutsu? --ShounenSuki 15:57, 10 November 2008 (UTC) :Removed. Sociable me has been repeatedly engaging in the same revert war for a fair period of time. Other editors already made notes disproving the information that was being added. But Sociable me kept adding the information back and would not discuss it. Since Sociable me was unwilling to cooperate properly with the rest of the wiki I've blocked Sociable me now. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Nov 10, 2008 @ 18:28 (UTC) ::If you're wondering. The information was being added by Sociable me, and Tsunade medical. The've were adding things to Sakura and Tsunade's pages with rationales like "Tsunade knows every Medical Ninjutsu", and other complete assumptions. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Nov 10, 2008 @ 18:31 (UTC) ::That's odd. I thought that Tsunade DID know every medical ninjutsu. Goes to show what I know, though. :) Ai Raiokachi 18:34, 10 November 2008 (UTC) ::I think they have thought of Cherry Blossom Collision. The preforming is basicly the same, only using the hand insteed of the foot. Jacce 18:42, 10 November 2008 (UTC) :::Cherry Blossom Collision, or Impact or whatever it is and Painful Sky Leg are basically the same moves. If I remember correctly, a long time ago Painful Sky Leg was tagged with Sakura with the added (In Whatever Naruto game) next to it. Then Sociable me and Tsunade medical removed it. Or it was some random anon who did it. I don't know I know thatTsunade used this move though when fighting naruto and when fighting Orochimaru /shrug Can't remember.--TheUltimate3 22:59, 10 November 2008 (UTC) How come I can't edit her data box (ie. jutsus etc.)? b/c Sakura can use Chakra Enhanced Strength. --Aquabender (talk) 18:33, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :You have to go to Infobox:Sakura Haruno. Jacce | Talk 18:35, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks, I changed it, but how come its not appearing on her page (not the infobox one)? --Aquabender (talk) 18:59, 26 June 2009 (UTC) I just refreshed the page by putting the infobox thing again and updating the page. So Nevermind. --Aquabender (talk) 19:36, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Images Image:Sakura Haruno Shippuden.png Image:Sakura Shippuden.jpg Image:Sakura Haruno alt outfit.jpg Ok, there's a little dispute over what images to put in the article. The three images in question are Image:Sakura Shippuden.jpg, Image:Sakura Haruno alt outfit.jpg, and Image:Sakura Haruno Shippuden.png. All three have rationales so they are ok. Originally only Image:Sakura Shippuden.jpg and Image:Sakura Haruno alt outfit.jpg were in the article, then KazeKitsune replaced Image:Sakura Shippuden.jpg with Image:Sakura Haruno Shippuden.png. I found the former image to fit the article better and undid that. KazeKitsune rationaled that the image he added provides a full body shot and put that back. In a compromise to fit both opinions best, I decided to just put all 3 images in the article. However KazeKitsune still wants to remove Image:Sakura Shippuden.jpg from the article. The rationales for the individual images are: * Image:Sakura Haruno alt outfit.jpg - Depicts Sakura's alternate outfit * Image:Sakura Haruno Shippuden.png - Provides a fuly body shot * Image:Sakura Shippuden.jpg - Depicts Sakura's outfit in context, without all the out of context white and extra emphasis. Personally I'd like to keep all 3 images in the article, as it fits best. Oh, also another annoying laptop bit submitted my edit to the compromised version before I could finish my comment, but to sum it up. I decided to revert to the compromised version (all 3 images) while this discussion is going on. Do note however that official policy is to revert to the earliest state before the dispute. In this case, that means that if someone didn't like me picking the compromised version as the temp state, then I'd have to go back to the original state. This would mean that Image:Sakura Haruno Shippuden.png would be completely removed from the article since it did not exist in the article in the first place. So please just stick with the compromise while discussing. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Nov 22, 2008 @ 23:42 (UTC) yeah I found an image of Sakura in her outfit after the time skip and at first I thought it was the same but apon comparison. The image I found had Her toe nails painted a shade of dark red. Now normaly I would just diregard it but people I asked have said her nails are painted, and actually I could belive this because Tsunaday's nails are the same color almost when compared. So I was wondering if I should post this image or not.--Luigibros2 19:40, 1 December 2008 (UTC) :: Sakura does not have her nails and toenails painted in either the manga or the anime, so I don't think using a picture with her having painted nails is appropriate. ::As for the "Sakura upper body in context" picture I don't see how it's useful at all. The full-body shot has more details of the outfit itself, and I'm pretty sure no one really thinks the outfit magically changes with the backdrop. If that were the case we would need one picture of her inside a house, one inside the cave where she fought Sasori, one inside Tsunade's office, etcetera. The "context" of where she wears those clothes IMHO is totally superfluous. It's background. When using a picture to illustrate an outfit, the scenery in the background is irrelevant. Since the upper body shot has a lot less details and everything it shows is shown in the other pictures too, if any picture should be cut out, it should be this one; it's redundant. -- 12:15, 4 January 2009 (UTC) :::It's not a "difference" in background that makes context, it's an actual background. When you take two things, place one on flat white, and the other on a backdrop a viewers perception of the image is different. Images like the white shot are good for giving a flat factoral overview of finite details about something. However the perception of them is different than a shot that is actually drawn in the context of the anime. To be honest, if anything it is better to avoid them. They are drawn out of a context they belong in and as a result have a overall context or difference in them from what is actually shown in the show. :::But moreover also note how it's drawn. The full-body shot isn't a normal neutral shot like the upper body, it's more of a promotional shot with Sakura in a specific pose out of any normal context, a bit unnatural even. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Jan 4, 2009 @ 13:26 (UTC) Part II Ok, first what I want to point out is that when shippuden first started, her height was always put as 165... on all Naruto info sites! Plus if you look at that password cut-off they do in the first episode where they have that height chart, you can pretty much tell that that's her height. I have no idea how ppl got 161cm from that! :From the official third databook. It lists her height as 161. Don't derive heights from images you see inside of the anime, they are not reliable. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Dec 9, 2008 @ 01:09 (UTC) Even so, they wouldn't place a height chart in the anime if it wasn't suppose to prove something! for example, when Naruto had his turn, he said he was 166cm tall and how tall was he compared to the chart? 166cm tall! If they can do it for him, why change it for Sakura! All I'm saying! :That episode is inconsistent within itself. Yes, Naruto does say that his height is 165 in his section, but Sakura does not say her height. Furthermore, Naruto is depicted a good bit taller than Sakura and they even make note of that within the episode. As for that height chart, not only does she not say what her height is, they also don't draw her properly against it. At one point she is drawn near the 165 line, but then when they zoom in she is nowhere near that line, she's down around 161. :As for an explanation, animators know nothing. They are not the ones who provide the facts on the naruto series, they don't keep a factbook beside them when they draw trying to keep every last finite detail. But not only that, it's quite likely that they didn't even have a clue what Sakura's real height was. Kishimoto probably told them what Naruto's height was or something, but never told them what Sakura's was, and as a result, they couldn't proportion her correctly, they likely added in the height backdrop to avoid the intermission scenes from being to different from each other. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Dec 9, 2008 @ 03:12 (UTC) the one of naruto was based on a manga image. the one of sakura wasnt. exclamation!!!!!!!-- 03:15, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Height I changed it to 165 cm. :So it seems... why? The third databook states it's 161,0cm. --ShounenSuki 19:51, 22 December 2008 (UTC) wait huh? im sorry i dint understand wat u wrote. u changed it? --AMTNinja 19:54, 22 December 2008 (UTC) :An anonymous editor changed Sakura's length to 165cm. The third databook states it's actually 161cm, so I changed it back. --ShounenSuki 20:09, 22 December 2008 (UTC) oh! isnt it weird, that they're heights are really short for their ages! lol I mean im 15, but im 5"11" anyways, why can't we put inches and feet with cm too? --AMTNinja 20:16, 22 December 2008 (UTC) :I don't know where you're from, but 180cm (~5'11") is very tall for a fifteen-year-old. I'm from the so-called tallest country in the world, and here the average adult male is about 180cm in length. :Any way, the average of a Japanese sixteen-year-old girl is 157,71cm (SD 5,42). For a boy of the same age, it's 169,78 (SD 5,33). In other words, she's of normal length. --ShounenSuki 20:38, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Nature type? Has Sakura ever been shown using a nature type if so what is it? And while we're on the subject, is it possible not to have a nature type? :No she hasen't show any nature type yet. As far as I remember, Kakashi said that most people have an affinity for at least one element type. Jacce 06:28, 24 December 2008 (UTC) :There is a scene where she's manipulating water with her chakra. But, since she doesn't seem to turn her chakra into water, we can't be sure. Manipiulating water was part of her medical ninjutsu training. That doesn't tell us she has water type cakra.-- (talk) 18:42, 22 June 2009 (UTC)Narutodude New power I just got the DVD for most of the episodes of shipudden and I just gotta say. WOW, Sakura has so much more power and jutsus in this part of the naruto series. This is obviously because she has been training with Tsunade, but there are some rumors that she might have surpassed Tsunade. Is this true? Just asking, cuz I was thinking I wanted to edit Sakura's abilities but i just wasn't sure, I also heard a rumor that she could possibly be the next Hokage, OMG, I'm not sure it this is true either. coolbloo12 :If you se something we missed, edit it and see if it stays. Jacce 16:01, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :Hell no!. Sakura would never become Hokage, simpily pecause she's just not strong enough her jutsu are limited to medical and just strength and I dont think she has enough chakra to be Hokage. Plus if she's still in love with a traitor I don't think she's ready.--Inferuno Ryuu 16:11, 5 January 2009 (UTC) ya i think the same thing and she is not all to loyal to konoha she even wanted to go to orochimaru as long as she is with sasuke so i agree with inferno 19:09, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Sakura's Team I can't change the infobox, i just want to change Sakura's team back to Team Yamato, since the 8-Man Squad was disbanded a lot of chapters ago.--Dadadaft 04:15, 12 January 2009 (UTC) :Done, to be honest ideally this won't be an issue with the new infobox. The whole idea of team vs. previous team is completely flawed because it makes the information dependent on a specific point of time in the story. In the new infobox there will just be a team parameter which all teams should be listed in, there will be a previous team, however that parameter is explicitly used for more of betrayal cases. If a team was disbanded at some point in the story and the characters just moved into new teams (characters swapping between 8-Man, Yamato, Kakashi, etc... then those would always be listed under team). ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Jan 12, 2009 @ 05:20 (UTC) Why doesn't Sakura have an appearence description? I've noticed that Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi have been described in their articles, but Sakura hasn't. I'm new, and I don't know how to add this information, so I was wondering if someone could do that. :I've noticed that too. I guess I'll do that.-Xnaminex ... :Done. there are a lot of spelling errors though, so people can correct that.-Xnaminex Sakura's Father Sakuras Father should be removed from her relatives because he is never mentioned in the anime/manga. Obviously she does have a father like everyone else, but but we don't state "Father", "Mother", "Grandmother", "Grandfather", ect. unless they are stated. Genjutsu In every article they always say Sakura has great genjutsu skills etc, but in the 3rd databook she has the same amount of skill as Tsunade and is beaten by Sasuke who is better at it than her by alot. Does anyone think this is weird?--InoY. 21 February 2009 :They are talking about how good she is at discovering genjutsu and dispell it. She would probebly be a good genjutsu user, but so far she hasen't recived any training in that. Jacce 14:39, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Third Databook Ok, I heard a lot of rumors about Sakura in the third databook. First, someone said it states, she STILL likes Sasuke, and that doesn't like Naruto AT ALL! I haven't been able to find the third databook anywhere in english or even its available in english, so can someone tell me wats up? AMTNinja 22:40, 15 March 2009 (UTC) ya she likes sasuke but i think over the shippuden series she starts liking naruto more and more, maybe to the point of love but even if it is it probably wont be stated for a while and since Hinata just proclaimed her love for naruto it would be wierd if the creator made sakura love him too --(00:12, 30 March 2009 97.96.33.204) Umm. You mean like Sakura and Ino both liked Sasuke in Part 1. LOL. That'll be funny. It's quite possible that Sakura and Hinata might form a rivalry and try to get Naruto. Then again it might not happen and Sakura might love Naruto as a brother. So it's pointless to speculate. Best to wait and see. - Zero - Talk 06:48, 1 April 2009 (UTC) but you never know she might be in love with him Third databook says her feelings toward Naruto are changing an she's not sure. (could be that she's starting to love him... could just be that she's starting to truly respect and admire him and believe he can actually become Hokage.) In the other hand it does say clearly that she loves Sasuke, that's not even a question. Her feelings for Sasuke might change at some later date, but so far they haven't. -- (talk) 03:20, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Exactly.....her feelings towards nNaruto have changed but no one knows what sort of. abilities in the most recent of the filler arcs sakura has been shown using a sealing jutsu along with hinata, ino, and shizune should this be added to her list of abilities :No, Tsunade made that. Sakura is nothing special, anyone with good chakra control would do for that so it can't really be considered hers. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Apr 19, 2009 @ 08:21 (UTC) :Well, if that's the case shouldn't The Demon Fox Chakra Seal be removed frm Kakashi's jutsu box?? AlienGamer Talk i never said she made it(reference to sealing on scroll) but that she along with the others used it, just as kakashi uses the deamon suppression seal on naruto Fawcettp (talk) 08:29, 19 April 2009 (UTC) ::@AilenGamer; Yes, this is directly connected to the discussion at Talk:Kakashi Hatake#Deamon Fox, Chakra Seal, the outcome of one is the same as another. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Apr 19, 2009 @ 09:47 (UTC) ::U Misunderstood...wat i'm sayin here is the policy shud be the same...if it applied there it shud apply here....Its the same circumstances...Jairya made the seal there, Tsunade made the seal here...Kakashi used it there, Shizuna, Hinata, Sakura, and Ino used it here....so, if in kakashi's page its added to the jutsu box, shouldn't it be added here as well...we cant hav a different policy for evry character AlienGamer Talk that what i'm trying to say, thankyou for agreeing Fawcettp (talk) 09:57, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :: I checked out both the talk pages and i have to agree with aliengamer. its the logical choice, either put the 4 corner sealing barrier on sakura's ino's shizuna's and hinata's page, or just remove the demon fox seal from kakashi's. It'll be more logical to remove it from kakashi's page as aliengamer and dataman both pointed out that the user's dont know anything about the seal, but the creaters do. So i'll just say to keep it in the creaters page and remove it from the users page. Four-Corner Sealing Barrier Why isn't the technique Four-Corner Sealing Barrier (Anime only) on her "jutsu" infobox? It was there before, so why was it removed? :Please read the section right above this one and Talk:Kakashi Hatake#Deamon Fox, Chakra Seal. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Apr 24, 2009 @ 22:03 (UTC) Me Rove You Rong Time So there's been a recurring removal of claims that Sakura told Sasuke she loved him. With my vast knowledge of the Japanese language I have found that [ both Sakura and Hinata] (to Naruto) say suki (好き). There have been no attempts to remove that Hinata loves Naruto, and my knowledge isn't vast enough to find a difference between what they say. So, can anyone who is more literate in Japanese explain why one girl loves and the other doesn't? I should add that Viz's translation uses "love", as do most of the fanlations I've seen. ~SnapperT '' 21:31, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :Those edits were made by , he's had a history of bad editing and revert warring with other users. Though, I can go with the quote removal. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Apr 26, 2009 @ 08:18 (UTC) The correct translation for that particular line is like and not love. Which is what I said in the first place when I removed it the first time. Drunk Samurai (talk) 17:33, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :Well, then why is it "like" when Sakura says it but "love" when Hinata says it? ''~SnapperT '' 19:08, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::Taking the context into account, it is beyond obvious that "love" is the proper translation for both Sakura's and Hinata's quotes. ::Sakura says , meaning something like "I love Sasuke-kun so much I cannot stand it!!". Hinata says , meaning something like "Because... I love Naruto-kun a lot~~". ::In both instances translating the 好き as "like" is ridiculous and out of place. In fact, Sakura's words are more drastic than Hinata's. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 22:45, 26 April 2009 (UTC) I agree with ShounenSuki.--Narutodude (talk) 03:39, 21 June 2009 (UTC)Narutodude Sakura's Relationships Shouldn't there be a section regarding her relationships to Sasuke, Naruto, and perhaps Lee? That is an important part of the character. ~Forlong There are...two of them.....a lot about naruto and sasuke but not a whole lot about lee. it's in the Personality article. --Narutodude (talk) 23:06, 18 June 2009 (UTC)Narutodude Clone Technique Shouldn't we add the Clone Technique to Sakura's Jutsu box? I mean, she used it in the anime and manga, and it even says it right there on her page, so i say it should be added. Byakugan413 01:26, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Clone jutsu is a very basic technique and its required to know it to graduate the academy, so almost anyone can and probably know it AMTNinja (talk) 01:35, 7 May 2009 (UTC) The Great Sakura Shouldn't The Great Sakura be added to her Jutsu box. In the perlimanary rounds of the Chunin exams, when Ino used the Mind Body Switch Technique on her, Inner Sakura appeared in giant form and started to crush Ino's body. Its excatly the sam thing she uses in the Ultimate Ninja series, so someone please help me. :No it's not, that bit during the chunin exams was a mental thing, it had nothing to do with that jutsu. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) May 14, 2009 @ 04:53 (UTC) Sakura's Personality Change I read Sakura's page and its said that Sasuke is the reason for the change and motivation to become a better person but its Naruto she said it herself in the Chunin Exams after his match with Neji and remember Naruto's infectious personality and changing people and im not sure that it should be said that she developed genuine loving feelings for Sasuke she was 12 at the time 12 year old girls dont even know what love is they think they know but they dont she said it yes if she truly loved Sasuke then why does it seem that shes starting to develop feelings for Naruto and im not rooting for either guy to win Sakura's heart im pointing out observations in the end I dont think Sakura and Naruto or Sakura and Sasuke or going to be reality so someone correct me if im wrong. Both of them were the motivation, not any one. -- (talk) 18:54, 18 June 2009 (UTC)Narutodude Yin-Yang Shouldn't Sakura have the Yin-Yang nature, as she can do medical ninjutsu. It said so on the Nature Transformation page. --'''~ EDITOR - NejiByakugan360 - Please respond on my Talk Page! 23:45, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :We don't know how the yin and Yang natures work. It could be entirely different than the five elemental natures. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 23:53, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Yes we do. The yin-yang are parts of both elemental and normal chakra. jutsu are used sometimes by using one of them(i.e- half of the chakra). or both of them. most medical ninjutsu are done using Yang. and some kinjutsu are done using the Yin part. an example would be the shadow jutsu of the Nara family. the shadow jutsu use 1/2 of the yang part and the full yin part. :And where did you get that info from? Jacce | Talk 18:53, 22 June 2009 (UTC) It's called "'''''RESEARCH" ...... U KNOW...... do some n ull get it too :No he won't, since no information of that kind was ever revealed in either the manga or databooks. So unless someone can cite a source, that information is pure speculation and nothing more. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 00:08, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Automated transfer of Problem Report #21825 The following message was left by Anonymous via on 2009-05-05 15:08:51 UTC "Sakura was seen upset after finding out that it was because Hinata loves Naruto." Are you trying to kill someone or something else, My dear? This is getting Pretty obvious to others it was bias as they did from the translated Data book, full of perversion trying to deceit others and your statement is hard to comprehend to far from the original. Automated transfer of Problem Report #21825 The following message was left by Anonymous via on 2009-05-05 15:08:51 UTC "Sakura was seen upset after finding out that it was because Hinata loves Naruto." Are you trying to kill someone or something else, My dear? This is getting Pretty obvious to others it was bias as they did from the translated Data book, full of perversion trying to deceit others and your statement is hard to comprehend to far from the original. That's Right.....she was upset but it was never stated that she likes him.--Narutodude (talk) 03:41, 21 June 2009 (UTC)Narutodude